


i was so sure of the scent of your skin (sitting naked in the moonlight)

by sammyspreadyourwings



Series: Ad Astra per Aspera [14]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Brian May, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mating Rituals, Multi, Non-Explicit Sex, Outdoor Sex, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Part of a series for a reason, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Supernatural Elements, Werewolf Culture, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22651756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyspreadyourwings/pseuds/sammyspreadyourwings
Summary: Brian has a surprise for Roger and John, although they aren't amused by the late-night nature walk
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May/Roger Taylor
Series: Ad Astra per Aspera [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1308593
Comments: 14
Kudos: 37





	i was so sure of the scent of your skin (sitting naked in the moonlight)

**Author's Note:**

> A couple of things before we get started - I'm a little sick so I might have missed things while editing. Also, I'm going to go rename the stories and change the format of how I title them going forward because I have thought of better ones.  
> That being said, enjoy!

Brian jumps on the log before turning around and watching his mates stumble through the thick underbrush. He sniffs and closes his eyes the thick smell of loam and moss relaxes him; it reminds him of when he was a pup. Roger grunts, but he is having an easier time than John, at least having his reflexes to catch himself.

“What in the world is with this?” John grumbles.

Even if Brian hadn’t known to not respond to the complaint he wouldn’t say. Hopefully, the surprise adds to the romance of the night. Granted the surprise might ruin the entire thing as well. Roger joins him on the log.

“We couldn’t do this when there’s more light?”

“Old superstitions.”

Roger gives him an unimpressed look. Brian smiles sheepishly, they _could_ have done it in the daylight because it still would have been a new moon. He almost regrets explaining the meanings of the phases of the moon to Roger.

“Well, what about a new superstition about traipsing around a bloody forest in the dead of night? I’m going to break an ankle.”

Brian whines quietly. John’s safety is always his priority. Often he forgets what can pose a genuine threat. He is learning how it feels to be injured now that his healing factor is as weak as it is. Roger reaches out and squeezes his hand just has John finally catches up to them. Brian delicately lifts a twig that had been tangled in John’s hair.

“This must be a lykan kink,” he huffs.

He jumps from the log to nuzzle against John’s throat. John tilts his head back, Brian takes advantage of the access, gently rubbing against it. After a few passes his grins and snorts air against a sensitive spot. John flinches away with a yell, swatting at Brian before calming down and delivering a much more solid smack against his arm.

Brian laughs and nuzzles John’s shoulder in apology. John remains stiff and he pushes a little more urgently, he doesn’t smell any sort of genuine anger.

“We’re almost there.”

John finally eases and wraps his arms around Brian, “better be.”

Behind them Roger clears his throat, “I still exist you know.”

“Did you hear something?” John says softly.

He stares at the mischievous smile plastered firmly on John’s face. Brian regretfully moves away from John and steps over the log, offering his hand to Roger. Once Roger takes his hand, he pulls Roger into him. They embrace briefly and Roger drops his offended attitude.

“You’re energetic tonight.”

Brian rolls onto his toes.

“S’good,” Roger places a tiny kiss on his neck, “I like it.”

Brian hides his flushed face in Roger’s hair and nuzzles a little more forcefully. Roger laughs and pushes back with his nose. He rumbles in happiness.

“Okay, we should move on or the curiosity might actually kill me.”

Brian keeps his smile and extends his hand for John to use as a balance point to lift himself over the log.

“Do you want me to slow down?”

“I’d feel safer for now, considering I can’t see.”

“Of course, Deaky.”

They readjust their grip, and Brian squeezes John’s hand. Roger sneaks his hand into Brian’s other one. He hums and starts at a much slower pace. His excitement makes him speed up a few times before his mates pull him back into their pace.

It takes another ten minutes before the forest starts to thin out. Brian sniffs, the loam and moss changing into something a little more ancient. No one else has been here since Brian last came back to set things up. He makes his grip tighter and pushes his head to indicate that he wants to move a little faster. Roger nods.

Brian is the first to step into the clearing. Trees surround it, but there’s a 20 meter diameter clearing. In the middle stands a white stone, it curves up, and what had used to be a sharp point has dulled and rounded, the weather has weakened brightness of the stone too, settling into a yellowed eggshell. A few bushes of dark flowers rustle in the wind. Above him, Brian can make out several constellations, clear in the night without a moon.

“It’s… pretty,” Roger says.

He nods in agreement before strolling over to the stone. Brian kneels in front of it, baring his neck and shifting down as though going onto his belly, he turns to look at his mates. They stare at him with open faces of confusion.

John is the first to break the silence, “Brian?”

It isn’t a surprise, but Brian feels his heart sinking, he had some hope that his mates would know what he is asking. John pulls his bottom lip into his mouth, but Roger has his brows furrowed.

“This is important?”

Brian nods.

Roger walks to crouch in front of him, “I’m sorry, love, do you mind explaining?”

He tilts his head. Explaining this to non-lykans is always difficult. They don’t understand it – not like lykans do. More often the stories say that non-lykans say no. Brian can’t promise what will happen – or if they’ll even accept it.

“It’s part of the mating ritual,” he says slowly.

“I thought we were already mates?” John frowns.

“We are,” Brian bobs his head, “courting mates.”

Roger hums, “so this is you asking for an engagement or is this the marriage?”

Both of those terms seem too basic for what this is. He whines in frustration before nodding. If that’s the closest non-lykans have to understand it, then it gets his point across.

John blinks, and his bottom lip wobbles. Brian straights, almost rising from his knees – only his mother’s words of tradition keep him from the insult. He feels his fangs nick the instead of his cheeks. Is this that bad of an idea?

“Marriage?”

“Yes,” he shrugs, “within the lykan laws, at least.”

“I never thought – marriage!”

Brian whines in confusion. John’s scent is hitting bright notes of happiness but his voice isn’t giving any of it away.

“Humans can’t get married to their same-sex partners,” John explains, “so I just kind of… gave up on that happening when I got with you two.”

He sighs. John _had_ spoken about commitment before they had gotten together, and at this point in their relationship, they weren’t as tied tightly to him as he was to them. Gods forbid, but they could walk away and move on.

This is what he wants though.

John drops to his knees in front of Brian, lifting his hands to wrap around Brian’s face. He leans into the touch, watching as John’s gaze softens. They look to Roger who is smiling.

“What do we do?”

Brian kisses John’s palm.

“Well, we consummate our bond.”

Roger leers.

Brian rolls his eyes.

“We drink and then, you know…”

John grimace, “what are we drinking? It doesn’t have any effects does it?”

“None.”

“Then why?”

Brian shrugs, “tradition.”

“We didn’t bring anything?” Roger looks around, as though a basket will fall from the trees.

Brian shakes his head and crawls around to the other side of the monument. Roger and John lean together and watch him. Along the backside of the fang there’s an engraved stone that Brian pulls out which reveals a set of four chalices that resemble a crescent moon. Brian pulls them out and they clink together.

Roger makes an impressed noise, “are those in every lykan rock?”

“Only in the Fangs of the She-Wolf.”

“You lot really do take the Rome founding myth seriously,” John replies.

He arches a brow, “it isn’t a myth. How do you think lykans were made?”

John opens his mouth and then closes it. He stares off into the distance as though the thought never occurred to him. Brian shrugs, he supposes that most _would_ think it a myth, and even Brian occasionally doubts the benevolence of the curse.

“I’ll be right back.”

Roger curls around John and gives an indication that he heard Brian. He takes the chalices and keeping himself low to the ground he hurries towards the well-spring. The bubbling of the water breaks through the forest. If he hadn’t already walked this past earlier, he might have stepped straight into it. Thankfully, it has filled up since the last time that he was here.

He fills up one chalice, and he realizes his mistake in bringing all of them. Brian sighs and steps away from the water. Hopefully, he can get it back without spilling too much, they can’t do the circular cup sharing as the usual ceremony goes. Roger and John haven’t moved from their spot.

“Oh, so,” John looks at the cup nervously.

“It’s got some magical properties, it’s a sacred site.”

Roger tucks both of his hands into his lap, as though he was guilty. Brian hums and ducks back down as he returns to be directly in front of the fang. Some of the water splashes over the side, and he whines at the coolness of it. John reaches out for the chalices, and Brian hesitates before handing it over. Roger takes one and blinks.

“Y’know, I don’t know why I thought this would be actual silver?”

Brian laughs, “yes, because that’s what we want during our important ceremonies, silver poisoning.” 

“If it gets your kit off,” John remarks but he looks more relaxed.

He supposes it’s fair. The last time he had an encounter with silver, it hadn’t gone in his favor. Instead, he sits down, crossing his legs, more water splashes over the side, but it had been a little under a quarter empty when he got it. Now it was half empty, which is more than enough for this part.

“Extend your cups,” Brian says quietly.

Roger and John do so. Their eyes flicker around the clearing as though they’re expecting something to have happened to the grove. Brian huffs and presses his fang down on his lip trying to hide the smile at the curiosity.

“I’m going to drink, and then pour into your cup. You drink.”

“At the same time?” John tilts his head.

“Whenever you’d like,” Brian replies.

His mates share a look and then look back to him before lifting their glasses a little higher. Brian lifts his own and takes a sip. He didn’t realize how dry his mouth had become; he sips a little more before pulling it away to gently pour it into Roger’s chalice. Roger pulls it back and cradles in between two hands. Brian repeats the action to John’s cup.

John looks down before sipping. Roger also drinks too, wrinkling his nose. Brian waits for a heartbeat, looking up to the sky. When he doesn’t see any signs of their bond being rejected, he rolls onto his knees, crawling over to Roger. He pushes the cup away from him and meets his lips in a chaste kiss.

“Now we consummate?” Roger grins.

Brian rolls his eyes, “now we consummate.”

Arms wrap around his middle and he gets pulled into John’s lap. Brian hums happily and closes his eyes as John suckles on spots on his throat. If he wasn’t so afraid of accidentally turning John, this is when he’d turn around and sink his teeth into John’s throat making their mating something beyond permanent. John’s teeth scrape his skin and he shudders.

Roger’s hands work to open his pants, pulling them off with practiced ease. Brian lifts his hips and allows them to be tossed to the side.

“Sneaky boy,” Roger purrs, pushing his palms over Brian’s thighs, skimming over his bare skin.

John switches sides, “please tell me you’ve got something?”

Brian moans and nods, “back pocket.”

He feels one of John’s hands move from his chest, his thumb pressing in between his ribs. Brian perks up when he hears plastic rustling, but Roger distracts him by wrapping his lips around his head and sucking.

“Rog!” Brian yelps.

Roger pulls off and licks his lips. Brian hums and raises his knee to press into Roger’s torso when he sees the smallest ring of purple. He raises a hand and cups it around the back of Roger’s head, applying just enough pressure to encourage Roger to surge upward and meet him in a messy kiss. Roger’s fans press into his lips but don’t draw blood.

Meanwhile, John’s hands skate down his sides and tug gently on the bottom of his shirt. Roger pulls away and allows John to remove his shirt. It gets tossed to the side. Roger’s hands immediately go up to his nipples bumping into John’s.

John chuckles and Brian sinks into the vibration. He hums in curiosity when he feels bare skin against his back. Apparently, John has an impressive stripping speed.

“Baby, do we have to do anything special?” John asks.

“No, just both of you.”

John kisses a spot behind his ear before nosing at it. Brian lets his head lull to the side. Roger moves away completely. Brian whines, but it turns into a low rumble when he notices that his position is being changed so that he’s laying on his back. Roger has crawled to the spot above his head. His blue eyes warring with the brightness of the stars. He smiles and they share a brief kiss.

Roger then moves to kiss John above him. He shifts a little so that he can see the stars. Out in the country and on a night with no moonlight the stars are countless, but even his hazy thoughts are cataloging the different constellations and patterns. How long has it been that he watched the stars without having to study them or dreading the coming shift?

John’s hands bury themselves in his hair and tug gently. He flicks his eyes down to John who is smiling above him. His gray eyes are glowing too. For half a second, Brian thinks he can smell the thick scent of another lykan and he growls before he realizes that it’s coming from John.

Thankfully John has pulled back and is watching him curiously. Brian snorts and blows the scent from his nose.

“I’m okay. Green.”

John ducks back down and kisses along his collarbone. Roger’s hands wrap around his wrists, pulling them into his lap, Brian flexes them and manages to get an unsure purchase on Roger’s hip. He looks up at him and smiles.

“You’re always so pretty, my love.”

Roger doubles over and kisses his forehead. They keep eye contact as John wrinkles the package and slowly slides a thick finger into him. Brian lets his legs drop open a little further and he hums in contentment. He sniffs, Roger’s ashy scent fills his nose, but it’s soon wrapped around John’s rainy one. Moss and loam weave in between the spaces left by his mates.

By the time John slips a third finger into him, Brian can only pant and groan and focus on the scents filling his nose. His vision blurs and when he meets Roger’s eyes he once more mistakes them for the stars he loves so fondly.

“Okay, are you ready, Brimi?”

“Yeah,” he whispers.

Roger presses a kiss to his lips. Brian is left breathless by it, but before he can recover John is pressing into him. Once he has sunk fully in, open-mouthed and wet kisses are making a path up his chest, suckling on his nipple before meeting his lips. He closes his eyes, even John’s scent is changing. It's mirroring his own scent. Something deeper than only living together.

John rolls his hips, hitting that spot inside him that makes him see imagined stars, he breaks away from John’s mouth. Roger changes his grip so that he’s holding both arms down with one hand and his thumbnail scraps over Brian’s sensitive buds.

He hisses and whines.

It only takes a few pumps of John’s hand around his prick and he’s coming with a near howl. He feels his nails start to grow into claws and his fangs click against each other. Brian tightens around John to keep him inside and John groans, cutting himself by biting on Brian’s hip bones. When no beading of blood breaks through the surface he relaxes.

Roger hums appreciatively, “gorgeous.”

Brian whines and tilts his head to the side trying to run away from the pleasure of John’s continued even thrusts. When John’s rhythm finally breaks, he whimpers as his insides are coated with something warm and sticky. Finally, John’s wolfish scent is settled, and Brian feels himself harden again at the realization.

John pulls out and Roger scrambles to get in between his legs. Roger smiles and bends down, his slightly chilled tongue swipes across the mess on his stomach. His hands wrap around Roger’s face, his claws delicately scratching the skin. Brian looks up at John’s offended huff. He bats his eyes and turns his head. Hands start carding through his hair.

Roger doesn’t wait to slide in – he only pulled his trousers down enough for access and the eagerness makes his dick twitch in excitement. The burn is delicious, and it lingers. Brian hadn’t thought that he would find an advantage to losing his healing factor, but he had. He loves feeling sex – loves that it lingers and sinks into him like a blanket. Roger’s hand keeps pace with his thrusts. Brian looks up at John who is watching their coupling with heavy eyes. Brian twists slightly, causing an annoyed grumble from Roger as he has to change his angle, not going quite as deep now. He presses his nose against John’s thigh, gently scraping his fangs there. It leaves a thin line of white, but he doesn’t damage the skin.

He jumps in surprise when he feels Roger spill into him. No matter how many times they have sex, Brian will never get used to how different Roger’s release feels compared to John’s. His toes curl and he shivers and it feels good in the best way possible. It doesn’t matter that Roger never lasts as long as John does.

Ash and the deep scent of wolf hits his nose and he sinks into it. He breathes it in through John’s new scent. When he closes his eyes he feels them. Brian wishes that they could feel this too, an acknowledgment of life and love.

Roger pulls out and Brian tightens his muscles at the feeling of emptiness.

“Beautiful. Perfect.” John says he leans down his breath ghosting over Brian’s ear, “my gorgeous boys.”

Roger drops on top of him, pinning him to the ground. Brian tenses but then relaxes. He doesn’t feel the need to escape, or like he is being crowded. All he can smell is the heady smell of his mates. John’s warmth and Roger’s chill lulls him into a near sleep.

“Anything else?” John asks.

“We wait for the verdict,” Brian mumbles, “we sleep exposed for the She-Wolf.”

“Uhh,” Roger chuckles, “you should have told me someone was watching, I would have tried to last longer.”

He hears John swat him.

“That’s hot. Didn’t think the lykan’s patron saint would be a voyeur.”

“Roggie,” he growls.

Roger release a short puff of air, “I felt that.”

“Hm?” Brian rolls as best he can underneath Roger’s weight.

“I don’t know – I could tell what you really felt just then?”

Brian wakes up slightly. There is a tiny force in the back of his head telling him that it is important, but currently, he is too content to work himself up.

“Yeah,” Brian rumbles, “sleep, Roggie. Deaky.”

“Was wondering if you would remember that I’m here,” John laughs.

He feels bare skin press against his back, and Roger rolls from on top of him. John sticks a leg in between his while Roger hooks one over his and he must be touching John in some way. Roger’s arm crosses his chest, soon joined by John’s and Brian pins them both to his chest. Next to his heart, he can feel their two blips of life circling each other. John’s jumps and radiating life while Roger’s circles steadily and remains strangely warm.

Brian doesn’t think that he has to wait until morning for the answer of the She-Wolf.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! There's no drama this time!  
> As always, leave your thoughts and feelings below or come talk to me on tumblr!


End file.
